Tune of My Heart
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Dentingan-dentingan piano dari sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana menarik perhatianku ketika melintasinya. Nada-nada yang indah dan sangat menyentuh hatiku ini tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Meski lagu ini indah, tapi terdapat kesedihan yang terpancar dari nada lagu yang dimainkan. Sebuah lagu yang dimainkan dengan hati. Hati yang memendam kesedihan yang amat dalam.


**Author Note:** aku tahu publish-nya kecepatan, tapi sepertinya update tepat tanggal 24 desember agak susah. Soalnya tanggal itu aku sudah pergi ke warnet ccku. Hehehehe... Enjoy sambil dengar back ground music KH yah!

**Disclaimed**: KH series adalah milik SE(Square Enix) dan penciptanya, Tetsuya Nomura. :3  
Semua karakternya juga milik SE dan Tetsuya Nomura, tapi cerita ini orisinal dari ideku yah.

* * *

**Tune of My Heart**

Aku berjalan melewati gang kecil untuk menyingkat waktu perjalanan pulang. Sialnya, aku justru tersesat di gang kecil ini karena aku masih asing dengan tempat ini.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku masih asing pada tempat ini karena aku baru pindah ke Destiny Island beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesungguhnya aku sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini karena aku terbiasa hidup di kota besar seperti Hollow Bastion. Tempat ini sangat ketinggalan jaman. Teknologi di sini masih sangat minim. Tidak seperti kota. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak kepindahan ini. Orangtuaku dipindahtugaskan ke tempat ini oleh pemerintah. Orangtuaku yang bekerja sebagai dokter justru merasa lebih senang tinggal di sini karena udara di sini bersih dan bebas polusi, tapi aku tidak.

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi karena aku masih belum menemukan jalan keluar dari gang ini. Meski ini kota kecil, tetap saja tempat ini bisa membuat orang tersesat jika baru pertama kali kemari. Kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar tempat ini untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Kata mereka, tempat ini memang berlika-liku bagaikan labirin karena penataan kota yang buruk, sehingga orang luar sepertiku sangat mudah tersesat. Aku pun harus menghafal petunjuk jalan yang cukup panjang. Berjalan lurus, lewati simpang empat pertama. Beloklah ke kanan ketika menemukan simpang empat kedua. Jalan lurus dan belok ke kiri jika menemukan simpang tiga. Lurus terus dan lewati tiga simpang dua dan lewati satu simpang tiga. Belok ke kanan ketika melihat simpang dua. Setelah berjalan lurus melewati dua simpang empat dan dua simpang tiga, maka aku akan menemukan jalan keluar dari gang ini.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. Hembusanku kali ini lebih panjang karena kesal mendengar penjelasan yang begitu panjang. Kakiku mulai berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang dijelaskan tadi. Untungnya memoriku sangat baik, sehingga aku tidak kembali tersesat karena terus mengikuti petunjuk yang dijelaskan tadi.

Ketika aku hampir keluar dari gang ini, sebuah dentingan piano menarik perhatianku ketika melintasi sebuah rumah sederhana dan kecil. Alunan lagu terdengar begitu lembut dan indah. Sesungguhnya aku sering mendengar lagu melalui _music player_ yang kumiliki, dari _pop, j-pop, k-pop, jazz, rock_, dan masih banyak lagi, tapi baru kali ini, aku mendengar sebuah lagu yang begitu menyentuh hatiku. Iramanya yang begitu teratur, dentingannya yang begitu lemah lembut, dan nada yang memasuki hatiku.

Siapa pun yang bermain, kuyakin dia pasti seorang pianis profesional. Dari nadanya saja sudah ketahuan bahwa dia profesional. Meski aku penasaran siapa yang memainkan lagu tersebut, aku tidak akan berbuat nekat untuk menemui orang asing tersebut.

Aku pun berjalan menjauh dari rumah kecil tersebut dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah baruku.

Namaku adalah Riku. Seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ dengan mata biru sedikit kehijauan. Aku termasuk murid berprestasi. Mungkin ini pengaruh genetika orangtuaku yang sangat pintar. Seperti kata pepatah, buah jatuh tidak pernah jauh dari pohonnya. Tapi yang sangat kusesalkan, aku harus bersekolah bukan di sekolah terbaik di dunia ini. Aku harus sekolah di sekolah biasa yang tidak memiliki peralatan lengkap.

Sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Karena sudah terlanjur pindah, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Aku pulang," kataku ketika memasuki rumah baruku.

Rumahku ini masih kosong dan penuh dengan tumpukkan kardus berisi barang-barang pindahan kami. Ruang tamu masih belum memiliki kursi dan meja, dapur masih kosong tanpa adanya peralatan masak, piring, dan gelas, kamarku juga masih kosong tanpa adanya tempat tidur, begitu juga kamar orangtuaku, dan ruang praktek klinik milik orangtuaku juga masih kosong. Kurasa hari ini kami bertiga akan tidur di lantai karena barang-barang besar seperti kasur, sofa, meja, dan lain-lainnya baru akan tiba besok.

Kepindahan keluarga kami sangat mendadak, sehingga semua diatur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Selamat datang, Riku," sambut kedua orangtuaku.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Ayah dengan senyum.

"Lumayan, Yah," kataku datar.

Meski kecewa dengan sekolah yang Ayah dan Ibu pilih, tapi sekolah yang dipilih mereka memang tidak terlalu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah lain. Sekolah lain sangat minim fasilitas.

"Baguslah jika kau cukup menyukainya. Sekolah yang kami pilih memang satu-satunya sekolah terbaik di Destiny Island," balas Ayah.

"Kau pasti lapar. Pergilah ke dapur. Di sana ada sekotak kue. Hari ini Ibu tidak bisa memasak seperti biasa karena peralatannya belum ada."

"Tidak masalah."

**(OvO)**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah baru. Karena kemarin sudah menemui guru di sekolah ini, meminta jadwal pelajaran, dan membeli buku dan peralatan sekolah, maka hari ini aku tinggal masuk kelas dan memperkenalkan diriku pada murid-murid yang sekelas denganku.

Pagi hari yang sepi membuatku merasa bosan. Tidak banyak murid di sekolah ini, jadi wajar saja sepi. Saat memasuki lorong sekolah dan hendak menuju kelas, langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar nada lagu yang sama persis dengan kemarin. Saat aku mencoba mencari asal lagu tersebut, bunyi bell terdengar keras dan dentingan nada piano berhenti. Kurasa lagu tersebut berhenti karena bell tadi. Berarti yang memainkan lagu tersebut adalah seorang siswa. Mungkin aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang memainkannya nanti.

Tiba di depan kelas, aku berdiam diri di depan. Menunggu guru datang terlebih dahulu. Tapi, seorang murid datang dan menatapiku yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah heran.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ _spike_. Dia memiliki mata lebar berwarna biru.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mengapa kau berdiam diri saja di sana? Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain!" serunya sambil mendorongku masuk.

"Ah, hei!"

Begitu masuk, seluruh mata tertuju padaku.

"Teman-teman! Kita punya teman baru!" seru pemuda _brunette_ _spike_ dengan senang.

Seluruh kelas langsung heboh.

"Siapa namanya, Sora?" tanya seorang pemuda _blond_ dengan mata biru.

"_Well_, aku juga tidak tahu, Tidus," balas pemuda bernama Sora dengan senyum. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Namaku Riku."

"Darimana kau berasal, Riku?" tanya pemuda bernama Tidus tadi.

"Hollow Bastion."

Semua murid terlihat ribut sesaat. Mungkin mereka heran melihat orang kota besar sepertiku pindah ke kota kecil.

"_Okay_. Karena Pak Guru masih belum datang, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat jendela dulu?" saran Sora sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di dekat jendela.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Saat aku baru saja duduk beberapa detik di kursi tersebut, guru kelas ini telah datang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Sang Guru dengan semangat.

"Pagi!" balas semua murid.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dan sepertinya dia sudah berbaur dengan kalian," kata Pak Guru sambil menatapiku.

Semua tatapan menuju padaku lagi dan aku mendengus kesal. Mengapa mereka harus menatapiku lagi.

"Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu, Riku?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau lebih senang duduk dekat jendela atau ingin tukar kursi dengan yang lain?"

"Di sini saja, Pak," balasku dengan datar.

"Baiklah. Mari kita memulai pelajaran."

**(-_-)**

Meski ini kota kecil, tapi pelajaran yang diajarkan ditempat ini tidak _out to date_, alias ketinggalan jaman. Materi pelajarannya hampir sama dengan sekolah bertaraf internasional. Meski tetap saja aku kecewa pada peralatan yang kurang lengkap.

Sebagian siswa terlihat sibuk membicarakan tentang natal yang sebentar lagi tiba. Aku menghela napas. Jika membicarakan soal natal, sebenarnya aku sangat kesal memikirkannya. Aku kesal karena pindah sebelum hari natal. Padahal, di sekolah lamaku, aku adalah ketua OSIS. Aku mengatur perayaan di sekolahku. Aku tidak bisa melihat hasil kerja kerasku selama berbulan-bulan setelah mengumpulkan biaya, mengatur perencanaan _event_, dan tata ruangan.

Saat berjalan keluar kelas ketika jam pelajaran usai dan hendak pulang, aku mendengar dentingan piano yang melantunkan lagu yang sama seperti tadi siang. Karena tertarik, kuputuskan untuk mencari asal dentingan piano berasal.

Ternyata asal suara tersebut berasal dari ruang kesenian. Beberapa orang yang melintasi ruang kesenian terlihat mengintip ke dalam sesekali, lalu melewati ruangan tersebut. Saat tiba di depan pintu ruang kesenian yang terbuka, seorang pemuda _brunette_ terlihat memain piano yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah pemuda tadi pagi, Sora. Piano tersebut menghadap samping. Mungkin itu sebabnya Sora tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sora," panggilku, tapi dia terus memainkan piano. Dia mengacuhkanku? "Sora," panggilku sekali lagi dan dia masih mengacuhkanku. "Hei, Sora!" kataku dengan kesal sambil memegangi bahunya.

Sora menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. "Ri-Riku? Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Aku sejak tadi memanggilmu dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya," balasku sambil menghela napas.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu asik main sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranmu," balas Sora sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia menyengir malu.

Aku menghela napas. "Omong-omong, permainanmu bagus."

Sora tersenyum lebar. "_Thanks._"

"Apakah kau akan memainkannya saat natal nanti?"

"Kurasa...iya! Soalnya anggota kesenian cuma aku saja dan semua guru menyukai permainanku!"

"Oh..."

"Oh ya, Riku, kau mau bergabung denganku di ekstrakulikuler kesenian? Atau kau sudah menentukan ekstrakulikuler yang ingin kau ikuti?"

Aku menatapi sekelilingku. Peralatan musik di sini cukup lengkap. Ada gitar listrik, biola, drum, harmonika, dan mikrofon. Aku pernah mempelajari biola. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mengasah kemampuanku di bidang musik.

"Bagaimana?" Sora menatapiku dengan _puppy eyes_, berharap aku bergabung.

Entah mengapa, tatapannya terlihat manis. "Baiklah."

"Yay!" Sora langsung terlihat senang melihat aku setuju.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kurasa, pindah sekolah tidak terlalu buruk juga. Bergabungnya aku di ekstrakulikuler di bidang kesenian juga membuatku bisa mengamati Sora memainkan pianonya. Jujur, permainannya sangat hebat.

Kuputuskan untuk berada di ruang kesenian hingga sore hari bersama Sora, mengamatinya memain piano. Entah mengapa, hatiku tergerak untuk memainkan lagu yang dimainkannya menggunakan biola. Kuraih biola dan mulai menggesekkan senar. Mengikuti irama dentingan piano Sora yang sudah berkali-kali kudengar sehingga aku menghafalkan nadanya. Sora tidak berkomentar apa pun tentang permainan pianoku. Mungkin dia terlalu hanyut dalam permainannya.

Beberapa murid yang masih berada di sekolah terlihat berkumpul di depan pintu kesenian. Mereka terlihat menikmati permainanku dan Sora. Hebatnya, meski cukup berisik karena mereka berkomentar betapa bagusnya permainan kami berdua, konsentrasi Sora tidak pecah. Konsentrasiku cukup terganggu oleh kehadiran mereka, sehingga kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri permainanku. Sora baru berhenti ketika _HP_ yang diletakan di atas piano berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah jam 4 sore." Sora mematikan alarmnya dan ketika menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul. Dia langsung terlihat terkejut. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sora dengan heran.

"Kami hanya ingin mendengarkan kalian berdua bermain," jelas Tidus, salah satu penonton, dengan senyum.

Sora menatapiku dengan mata melebar. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka permainan kami berdua menarik perhatian murid-murid yang sedang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Satu per satu murid mulai bubar dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"_Bye_, Sora. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Tidus dengan senyum.

"_Bye_, Tidus." Sora tersenyum juga, lalu menatapiku. "Kau akan pulang juga, Riku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Mau pulang bersama?"

Kini Sora yang mengangguk. Kami berdua berjalan menuju loker. Kami memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam loker masing-masing, baru kami berjalan pulang.

"Hei Sora, kau tinggal dimana?" tanyaku.

Sora terdiam menatap ke depan. Apakah dia mengacuhkanku?

"Sora?" Aku menatapinya dengan bingung.

Sora tidak menjawab.

"Sora," kataku sambil menyentuh bahunya.

Dia baru menoleh. "Ada apa, Riku?" Dia menatapiku dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku memanggilmu," kataku dengan nada kesal.

"Ah, maaf. Kenapa?"

"Aku bertanya di mana kau tinggal," jawabku sambil mendengus kesal. "Kau dengar tidak sih? Kau melamun?"

Sora mendadak sedih. "Maaf."

Sekarang, aku merasa bersalah. Mungkin sikapku terlalu ketus tadi. "Maaf. Hei, bagaimana dengan permainanku tadi?" Aku mencoba mengganti topik.

"Huh? Um, bagus!" jawab Sora dengan senyum.

"_Thanks_. Tapi kurasa permainanku tidak sebagus kamu."

Sora hanya tersenyum.

Kuputuskan untuk terus mengikuti Sora hingga rumahnya karena aku penasaran, apakah Sora adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang memainkan piano di rumah kecil waktu itu. Dugaanku tepat, rumah Sora sama dengan tempat waktu itu.

"Um, kau mau mampir di rumahku yang kecil ini?" ajak Sora.

"Kurasa lain kali. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Di mana rumahmu?" Sora terlihat penasaran.

"Sebenarnya sih, berlawanan arah denganmu. Tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," jelasku.

Mulut Sora menganga. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi, Riku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu dimana. _See ya_, Sora."

Sora hanya mengangguk saat aku berjalan pergi.

**(OvO)**

"Bagaimana harimu, Riku?" tanya Ibu saat kami makan malam bersama.

Klinik orangtuaku baru akan dibuka besok, jadi hingga hari ini mereka masih berberes-beres.

"Cukup menyenangkan," balasku setelah menelan makan yang kukunyah.

"Kau sudah mempunyai teman?" Ayah menatapiku.

"Ya. Baru satu. Aku masih belum terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Klinik Ayah dan Ibu baru akan dibuka besok?" Aku mencoba mengganti topik.

"Ya. Sebagian peralatan medis baru tiba hari ini. Mungkin sisanya besok."

"Bukankah kita memakai jasa kilat? Mengapa baru sebagian yang sampai?" tanyaku heran.

"Jasa pengirimannya lagi padat, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengirim semuanya hari ini sekaligus. Akan tetapi, mereka menjanjikan sisanya akan terkirim semua besok," jawab Ayah.

Setelah selesai makan, aku menuju kamarku. Kini, sudah terdapat kasur lamaku di kamar baruku. Semua barang-barangku yang dulu berada di rumah lama telah berada di kamar baruku ini. Dari buku pelajaran, buku komik, peralatan olahraga seperti barbel, rak buku, hingga meja belajar. Semua barangku kutata sama persis dengan kamar lamaku. Aku ingin suasana kamar lamaku ikut berpindah ke kamar ini.

Selesai menata barang-barangku, aku duduk di kasurku dan berbaring. Kutatapi langit-langit yang bercat putih. Di kamar lamaku, langit-langit kamarku kulukis pemandangan langit malam. Butuh berminggu-minggu untuk menyelesaikan lukisanku. Aku tidak suka warna putih. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab aku tidak suka putih, tapi warna putih membuatku risih. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan meminta orangtuaku membelikanku cat agar aku bisa melukis langit-langit kamarku.

Aku menatap keluar jendela kamar baruku yang berada tepat di samping kasur. Kamar lamaku hanya memiliki jendela kecil, sehingga aku harus bangun untuk melihat keluar. Tapi diluar, hanya ada banyak puluhan bangunan, sehingga tidak ada yang menarik untuk kulihat. Sedangkan di kamar baruku, tidak terdapat rumah. Aku pun dapat melihat langit gelap dengan bintang yang menghiasi malam tanpa harus bangun karena jendela di kamar ini besar. Kurasa aku mempunyai alasan untuk menyukai kamar baruku ini.

**(-_-)**

Aku bangun lebih pagi dari kemarin, sekitar pukul 5.30. Aku sengaja bangun lebih pagi karena ingin lari pagi. Ini merupakan kebiasaanku sejak kecil. Biasanya aku lari pagi bersama Ayah atau Ibu. Terkadang bersama keduanya. Tapi hari ini, sepertinya aku harus lari pagi sendiri karena orangtuaku masih belum bangun. Kurasa mereka bergadang hingga dini hari untuk merapikan klinik.

Ketika berada di luar rumah, tubuhku langsung merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Kuputuskan untuk kembali masuk ke rumah dan mengambil jaket. Baru aku mulai berlari pagi.

Aku sangat bersyukur aku memakai jaket saat ini. Jemariku yang tidak terlindungi apa pun terasa membeku karena dinginnya udara. Harus kuakui perkataan orangtuaku benar. Udara di sini sangat segar karena masih banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di pekarangan warga. Satu rumah terdapat dua hingga empat pohon. Sungguh kota yang sehat. Bahkan tamannya sangat terawat. Sayangnya, menataan kotanya masih buruk.

Aku berpapasan dengan Tidus yang terlihat lari pagi juga di taman.

"Oh, hai, Riku."

"_Hey_."

Kami berdua lari bersama.

"Hei Riku, kau sudah tahu bahwa Sora cacat?" tanya Tidus sambil menatap ke depan.

"Cacat?" Aku menatapinya dengan heran.

Tidus mengangguk.

"Cacat apa?" tanyaku bingung. Bagiku, Sora terlihat seperti anak normal.

"Tunarungu," jawab Tidus.

"Dia tuli?" Aku terheran-heran bukan main. "Tapi dia bisa memainkan piano dan bahkan mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia tuli?"

"Sora bisa mengetahui apa yang kau katakan karena dia bisa membaca gerakan bibir. Tapi untuk permainan pianonya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa bermain seindah itu."

Aku terdiam. Meski masih terdapat keraguan bahwa Sora tunarungu, tapi aku memang merasa bahwa apa yang Tidus katakan benar. Kemarin, saat kupanggil dia beberapa kali, dia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia baru menjawab ketika dia menatapiku.

"Sora tidak suka membicarakan kecacatannya. Jadi hindarilah topik ini," saran Tidus.

Aku menatapi Tidus. "Apakah dia cacat sejak lahir?"

"Tidak. Sora cacat saat terjadi kecelakaan. Dia kehilangan pendengarannya. Saat itu, dia sangat shok sekali. Tadinya kukira dia akan berhenti bermain piano untuk selamanya, tapi dugaanku salah. Sora merupakan orang yang positif. Dia tetap bisa menciptakan lagu baru meski tidak memiliki pendengaran lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya dia melakukannya." Tidus tersenyum.

"Kau sangat mengenal Sora, ya?"

"_Well_, Sora merupakan temanku sejak kecil. Dari dulu, kami selalu satu sekolah hingga sekarang. Herannya kami selalu satu kelas juga, meski selalu mengikui ekstrakulikuler yang berbeda." Tidus tertawa pelan.

Aku terdiam menatapi Tidus. Mereka berdua terlihat berteman sangat baik...

**('-')**

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah setelah selesai sarapan. Ketika masuk wilayah sekolah, kulihat Sora berjalan di depanku. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Sora benar-benar tunarungu.

"Sora," panggilku.

Sora tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah.

"Sora!" panggilku sekali lagi.

Aku menghela napas melihat Sora tidak mendengarku. Aku berlari mendekatinya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Sora langsung tersenyum melihatku.

"Pagi, Riku," sapanya.

"Pagi," balasku dengan senyum. Aku tidak akan menyinggung bahwa aku memanggilnya tadi.

"_Man_, hari ini dingin sekali! Seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket." Sora terlihat menggigil.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu lebih dingin lagi," balasku dengan senyum.

"Huh? Kok kau tahu?"

"Tahu, karena aku lari pagi dan bertemu Tidus di tengah jalan."

"Tidus? Dia lari pagi? Aku baru tahu."

Kami berjalan masuk kelas yang relatif sepi. Sora menyapa beberapa teman sekelas. Jika kuperhatikan, Sora memang tidak menyapa balik orang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Tidus terlihat masuk dan baru menyapa Sora ketika dia melihatnya.

"Pagi."

"Pagi juga," balas Tidus dengan senyum. "Pagi Wakka, Selphie," sapa Tidus pada seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dan seorang gadis _brunette_.

"Pagi."

Ketika kelas mulai penuh, kelas ini terasa berisik karena seluruh murid saling berbicara satu sama lain. Ada yang saling bertukar PR, memastikan jawaban PR mereka benar, ada juga yang menyalin jawaban PR temannya karena lupa mengerjakan PR, ada beberapa murid yang membahas gosip-gosip yang diberitakan di televisi, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hey, Riku, nanti kau akan mengikuti ekstrakulikuler?" tanya Sora sambil menatapku.

"Ya," jawabku sambil menatapnya. Aku harus menatapnya saat berbicara dengannya agar dia bisa membaca gerakan bibirku.

Sora langsung tersenyum.

Kelas mulai sunyi saat Pak Guru memasuki kelas. Aku pun mencoba menyimak pelajaran, meski terkadang, sesekali aku melirik ke arah Sora_—_tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Fokus Sora tertuju pada Pak Guru. Pak Guru terlihat sebisa mungkin menjelaskan sambil menghadap seluruh murid.

**(OvO)**

Jam sekolah berakhir. Aku dan Sora berjalan menuju ruang kesenian. Saat jam makan siang, aku sempat berbicara dengan Pak Guru tentang Sora. Aku menanyakan tentang perayaan natal. Aku ingin tahu apakah Sora akan memainkan permainan piano di hari tersebut. Pak Guru mengatakan, bahwa Sora memang satu-satunya yang mereka andalkan dalam mengisi perayaan natal. Meski cacat, Sora juga mengontrol _event_ natal. Bisa dikatakan, Sora adalah anggota OSIS tidak resmi.

Kudengar dari murid-murid yang lain, Tidus adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Dia sangat aktif dalam mengatur sebuah perayaan. Tidak heran Tidus terlihat sibuk setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Dia sibuk menyiapkan perencanaan natal bersama anggota OSIS yang lain.

Aku dan Sora memainkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang sama seperti kemarin, selama 1 jam, lalu istirahat sejenak.

"Hey, Riku, aku ingin tanya, apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh padaku?" tanya Sora.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau tidak heran mengapa terkadang aku tidak membalas panggilanmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Sora terlihat heran. "Maksudmu?" Kini gilirannya yang tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, Sora, dan aku tahu dari Tidus," jelasku.

"O-oh." Sora tercengang. "Kau sudah tahu aku tuli?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Jujur, aku kagum padamu."

"Huh!?" Mata Sora melebar. Sepertinya dia terkejut mendengarnya. "Mengapa?"

"Karena kau bisa memainkan piano. Kudengar, lagu yang kau mainkan adalah ciptaanmu sendiri."

Sora tersenyum. "Ya. Kuyakin kau juga penasaran bagaimana aku bisa membuat lagu seindah itu tanpa mendengar, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Sora terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap ke luar jendela. Sepertinya menatapi langit biru yang cerah. "_Well_, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya mendengarnya, tapi setiap kali aku menekan tus-tus piano, aku mendengar nada piano dari dalam hatiku."

"Maksudmu, kau menghafal semua suara piano?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.

Sora menatapiku dengan sebuah cengiran. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Oh ya, dan maaf aku berbohong padamu."

"Soal apa?" Aku menatapinya dengan bingung.

"Soal apakah permainanmu bagus atau tidak. Jujur, aku tidak tahu karena tidak bisa mendengar permainanmu," jawab Sora dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sora terlihat tersenyum, tapi senyuman sedih. "Tapi sesungguhnya, aku ingin mendengarkan permainanmu. Pasti indah."

Aku terdiam, lalu mendekati Sora. "Permainanmu lebih indah," kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sora dengan sedih.

Entah mengapa, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Terkadang, aku lebih menyukai tempat sunyi karena ingin sendiri. Tapi jika tempat mana pun yang kau pergi selalu sunyi, maka kau akan merasa kesepian. Seakan-akan, kau sendirian di dunia ini. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena dulu, aku pernah membenci banyak orang. Aku menjauh dari mereka, pergi ke tempat yang sangat sunyi dan berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa jam. Saat itu, berada dalam kesunyian selama beberapa jam membuatku merasa kesepian. Kebencian melahirkan kesepian, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menekan semua kebencian itu agar aku dapat keluar dari kesunyian yang membuatku kesepian ini.

Tapi untuk kasus Sora, kurasa tidak semudah itu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya. Dia memang selalu bertemu banyak orang. Dia memang mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi aku tahu, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia masih kesepian. Kesepian karena tidak dapat mendengar apa pun.

"Hei, ayo kita latihan lagi!" Sora terlihat kembali ceria.

Aku mengangguk.

**(OvO)**

Sudah sore hari tanpa kusadari. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, aku tidak mengetahui bahwa orangtuaku datang untuk melihat kegiatanku.

Meski aku berhenti memainkan biola, Sora masih terus bermain karena tidak menyadari kehadiran orangtuaku.

"Riku, kalian berdua hebat sekali! Lagu yang kalian mainkan sangat indah!" puji Ibuku dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

"Kau dan temanmu sungguh hebat. Siapa nama temanmu, Riku? Mengapa dia tidak berhenti bermain dan mengobrol dengan kami sejenak?" tanya Ayah dengan heran.

"Namanya Sora, dan dia tuli," jelasku sambil melirik Sora.

Kedua orangtuaku terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Kuyakin mereka tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia bisa memainkan lagu seindah ini, Riku."

Aku mengangguk. "Dia tidak bisa mendengar, tapi memainkan piano menggunakan hatinya."

Orangtuaku menatapi Sora dengan wajah sedih. Aku mendekati Sora dan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Sora berhenti bermain dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Riku?"

"Tidak. Orangtuaku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu," jelasku.

Sora langsung menoleh ke arah orangtuaku berada. Sora pun berdiri dan mendekati orangtuaku.

"Salam kenal, namaku Sora," kata Sora dengan senyum lebar.

Dia menyalami kedua orangtuaku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sora," balas kedua orangtuaku.

"Ya!"

Orangtuaku saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak seperti penyandang tunarungu," kata Ibuku sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanan.

Sora terdiam sejenak. "Aku...memang penyandang tunarungu."

"Tapi_—_"

"Dia bisa mengetahui apa yang Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan karena dia bisa membaca gerakan bibir kalian," potongku.

"Oh..."

"Tapi apa?" Sora terlihat heran karena kata-kata Ayah kupotong.

"Tidak. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sangat hebat," jawab Ayah dengan senyum.

Sora terlihat menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Sepertinya dia tersenyum. Aku dapat merasakan aura bahagianya.

Ayah mengundang Sora bermain ke rumah kami. Mungkin Ayah ingin mengecek kondisi pendengarannya juga.

Sora terlihat kagum pada rumahku yang besar. Kurasa ini wajar, karena rumahnya sangat kecil dan sederhana. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali.

"Rumah ini besar!" komentar Sora dengan wajah kagum.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Duduklah, Sora," kata Ibuku dan tentunya Sora tidak melihatnya berbicara.

Aku menyentuh bahu Sora dan Sora langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Duduklah."

Sora mengangguk dan duduk di sofa. Ibuku berjalan ke dapur. Kurasa mau mengambilkan minuman untuk kami. Ayahku terlihat duduk menghadap Sora.

"Sora," panggil Ayahku.

Aku memberitahukan Sora bahwa Ayahku ingin berbicara padanya dengan cara _poking_. Sora pun menatap Ayahku.

"Sora, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan indra pendengarmu?"

Sora mendesah sedih. Dia menunduk sebelum bercerita, "Kejadiannya dua tahun lalu, ketika hari natal. Aku tidak ingat kejadiannya bagaimana, kata dokter mungkin karena trauma, tapi yang pasti, saat itu kepalaku terbentur sesuatu dan berdarah. Kata teman-temanku, dari dalam telingaku mengeluarkan darah. Pendengaranku rusak saat aku sadar."

Aku dan Ayah hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak sedih kok. Lagipula itu sebuah kecelakaan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun atas kejadian ini," lanjut Sora dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, dan kau sungguh hebat dapat memainkan piano dalam keadaan seperti itu," balas Ayah dengan senyum.

Saat makan malam, Sora ikut makan bersama kami. Ayah mengecek telinganya sebentar di ruang klinik setelah kami selesai makan, setelah itu aku mengantarnya pulang. Kami berjalan kaki, karena hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk tiba di rumahnya. Lagipula, saat ini aku masih tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kendaraan dengan alasan masih di bawah umur.

"Masakan ibumu sungguh lezat! Kau beruntung mempunyai ibu seperti itu, Riku!" puji Sora dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih. Pastinya Ibumu juga memasak seenak ini."

Meski Sora masih tersenyum, tapi terasa ada yang berbeda dari senyumannya barusan. Dia tidak membalas dan terus terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Selama perjalan, aku berpikir, apakah ada yang salah pada kata-kataku tadi?

**(O_O)**

Hari berganti hari. Aku semakin mengenal seluruh murid yang berada di sekolah. Hubunganku dengan Sora juga bertambah akrab. Kata banyak murid, Sora memang murid yang paling _friendly_ di sini. Jadi tidak heran jika orang baru cepat akrab dengannya.

Aku juga mendengar, ternyata Sora dan Tidus adalah cowok yang sangat populer di sekolah ini. Tapi jika ditanya siapa yang lebih populer, mereka menjawab Tidus karena aktif di berbagai kegiatan.

"...kurasa kau juga termasuk populer, Riku," kata Selphie sambil tersenyum saat kami berpapasan di lorong sekolah.

Aku terdiam. Sejak kapan aku populer? Jika kuperhatikan, memang banyak gadis-gadis yang sering melirikku diam-diam. Terkadang, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan. Di lokerku terkadang terdapat bungkusan berisi kue kering, cokelat, dan terkadang beberapa asesoris seperti sarung tangan rajutan.

"Kau terkejut?" Selphie menatapiku dengan bingung.

"Begitulah," balasku sambil mendesah. "Bukankah kau harus segera membantu Wakka?"

"Ah! Ya, kau benar. Sampai nanti, Riku!" Selphie langsung berlari meninggalkanku sambil membawa beberapa benda seperti hiasan natal.

natal tinggal tiga hari lagi. Sepertinya kesibukan sekolah ini semakin bertambah. Hari ini tidak ada ekstrakulikuler di ruang kesenian. Sora ingin membantu menghiasi pohon natal dan baru akan berlatih piano sehari sebelum natal, _Christmas Eve_.

Saat hendak menuju tempat pesta natal nanti, dari kejauhan aku melihat Sora membawa kardus berukuran sedang yang terlihat cukup berat. Ketika aku hendak menolongnya, Tidus terlihat mendekati Sora terlebih dahulu dan mengambil kardus yang dibawa Sora. Sora terlihat tersenyum ketika Tidus menolongnya dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

Aku terdiam menatapi mereka berdua hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ada perasaan tidak suka ketika melihat mereka berjalan bersama.

Aku pun batal menuju tempat perta natal. Kuputuskan untuk menuju ruang kesenian saja. Di sana sepi. Aku membutuhkan tempat sepi untuk meredam perasaanku ini. Mengapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka bersama? Mereka berdua telah lama berteman, jadi wajar saja terlihat akrab.

Kuraih biola dan memainkan lagu yang selalu dimainkan oleh Sora. Jika kupikir-pikir, aku sudah beberapa hari memainkan lagu ini, tapi hingga sekarang aku tidak mengetahui judul lagu ini. Di buku not lagu milik Sora_—_semua nada lagu ditulis olehnya menggunakan pensil, hanya lagu ini yang tidak memiliki judul.

Aku mendesah, lalu memejamkan mata dan memainkan biola. Aku mencurahkan semua perasaanku pada permainanku. Sayangnya, di tengah permainan seseorang datang.

"Permainanmu terdengar lain dari biasanya. Seperti kau sedang marah saja," komentar Wakka yang tengah melintasi tempat ini. Kurasa dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sini karena permainanku.

Aku mendesah. "Ya." Aku membenarkan.

"Ada yang membuatmu kesal?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mendesah lagi. "Begitulah."

"Seseorang?"

Aku hanya diam.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin cerita. Aku hanya ingin bilang, jika perasaanmu sedang tidak karuan, maka akan mempengaruhi permainanmu. Seperti permainan piano Sora yang selalu terdengar...sedih." Wakka terlihat sedih sambil menatapi piano.

Aku pun menatapi piano juga. Sesungguhnya aku juga menyadari terdapat kesedihan dalam permainan piano Sora. Meski indah, tapi perasaan sedih Sora terpancar ketika dia memainkan piano.

**(Q.Q)**

Sora menemuiku di ruang kesenian sekitar jam 2 lewat.

"Hei, Riku! Tidak kusangka kau akan latihan tanpaku," sapanya ketika dia masuk.

"_Well_, karena aku tidak ada kegiatan_—_" tepatnya aku tidak bisa membantu dengan perasaan kesal "—maka aku latihan saja di sini."

"Oh. Hei! Mengapa kau tidak ikut membantu kami menghiasi pohon natal? Karena tinggal tiga hari lagi, jadi kita harus bergegas menyelesaikan hiasan dan mencoba apakah lampu dekorasinya menyala!"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa, mendadak aku teringat kejadian tadi, di mana Sora dan Tidus berjalan bersama. "Bukankah tadi kau bersama Tidus?"

"Ah, ya. Dia juga masih di sana, sedang mendekorasi hiasan natal. Aku kemari karena Wakka bilang kau di sini. Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian sendiri di sini?" tanya Sora dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak juga."

Sesungguhnya, aku cukup suka tempat sepi karena ketika menjadi ketua OSIS. Hari-hariku sangat padat dan harus bertemu banyak orang. Jika ada waktu luang, terkadang aku berada di perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri jika sedang stres. Banyak orang mengira aku sangat rajin belajar, tapi sesungguhnya aku pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari ketenangan. Meski terkadang aku memang membaca pelajaran di sana.

"Aww, ayolah Riku. Bersama-sama lebih seru! Ayo!" Sora langsung menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar sebelum aku menjawab.

Sora menarikku menuju tempat pesta natal. Ketika masuk, aku dapat merasakan suasana natal yang meriah. Hiasan-hiasan natal yang sangat khas terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan. Yang kurang lengkap hanyalah hiasan di pohon natal.

"Ayo, bantu aku!" ajak Sora sambil berlari ke arah tangga lipat setinggi 2,5 meter yang terletak di samping pohon natal. Sora terlihat naik dan duduk di atas sana. "Oper semua hiasan yang berada di kotak sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak yang penuh dengan hiasan natal.

Kuambil sebuah hiasan dan memberikannya pada Sora. Sora menggantung hiasan tersebut di dahan pohon, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Meminta hiasan lain.

Butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam lebih untuk memasang semua hiasan yang ada. Sebenarnya tidak akan selama itu jika jumlah hiasan pohon dikurangi.

"_Okay_! Tinggal bintang di puncak pohon!" Sora terlihat tersenyum ketika hendak memasang hiasan terakhir.

Mendadak, Sora melompat turun setelah memasang hiasan terakhir dan membuat orang-orang di ruangan ini—kecuali aku— kaget karena bunyi keras dari hentakkan kakinya.

"Ada yang jatuh?" tanya Tidus.

"Tidak. Sora hanya melompat turun saja," jelasku karena Sora tidak melihat Tidus berbicara.

"Oh. Suara hentakkan sampai bergema," komentar Tidus.

"Ada apa?" Sora terlihat bingung karena aku berbicara dengan Tidus.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya kaget melihatmu melompat turun," jelasku. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hentakkan kakinya yang membuat mereka kaget, karena Sora tidak bisa mendengar.

"Oh. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir!" Sora langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

Tidus terlihat mendekati Sora. Saat Sora bangun, Tidus langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya, aku cemas tahu." Tidus terlihat menyegir.

Sora hanya menyegir juga.

Melihat keduanya yang akrab, aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya. Mengapa aku mendadak merasa marah?

Sebelum pulang, kubuka lokerku dan kutemukan sepucuk surat. Kuambil dan kubuka. Rupanya sebuah surat cinta. Kubaca sejenak, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitulah isi surat tadi. Akrab dengannya saja tidak, sudah itu dia beda kelas. Mana mau aku menemuinya meski dia menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah pukul 3 sore. Lagipula, sekarang pukul 4 sore. Mungkin dia sudah pergi.

Dari kejauhan, aku tidak melihat satu pun murid di depan gerbang sekolah. Setelah mengamati sejenak, aku pun baru berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Ketika melewati gerbang sekolah, aku cukup terkejut melihat seorang gadis sedang jongkok di balik gerbang tembok. Begitu melihatku, gadis tersebut langsung berdiri. Apakah dia orang yang menaruh surat di lokerku?

"Um, R-Riku, kau sudah membaca suratku?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan malu-malu.

"Surat?" Aku berpura-pura seakan-akan tidak pernah membaca suratnya.

"Ya, surat di lokermu," jelasnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas, "tidak ada surat di lokerku," kataku sambil berjalan melewatinya.

Ketika aku meliriknya di belakangku, dia terlihat bingung mendengar jawabanku. Dia pun berlari masuk ke sekolah. Kuyakin dia akan melihat suratnya berada di tong sampah jika dia mencarinya di tong sampah. Apa pun reaksinya nanti, aku tidak perduli.

**(-_-)**

Selesai makan malam, aku berbaring di kasurku. Entah mengapa, kalimat di surat tadi—tentang cinta pandangan pertama, teringat lagi olehku. Di sekolah lamaku, aku memang pernah beberapa kali menerima surat cinta. Beberapa surat itu kubaca, lalu kubuang semua ke tong sampah. Aku pun mencoba bersikap seperti biasa pada siswi yang memberikan surat tersebut, seakan-akan tidak pernah menerimanya.

Banyak temanku—bukan teman akrab. Aku tidak memiliki teman akrab—yang mengatakan bahwa aku dingin pada gadis-gadis yang menyukaiku. Aku pernah mendapatkan julukan _ice prince_. Mengapa aku bisa dikatakan _prince_? Banyak temanku bilang aku ini mendekati _Mr. Perfect_, seperti seorang pangeran saja yang tampan dan pintar. Tapi jika dikatakan bahwa diriku ini _perfect_, aku justru semakin merasa diriku ini banyak kekurangan.

Aku menghela napas dan menatap keluar jendela. Kusadari ini sejak lama, bahwa diriku ini tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis mana pun. Aku merasa semua gadis terkesan biasa saja, tidak ada yang membedakan gadis-gadis tersebut kecuali wajah, suara, sifat, dan cara mereka berpakaian. Ibuku bahkan pernah bertanya mengapa aku tidak memiliki pacar.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. Lupakan gadis-gadis tadi. Sekarang, aku ingin mengingat apa saja yang kulakukan di sekolah lama. Entah mengapa di sekolah lama rasanya ada saja yang menyita waktuku. Sedangkan di sini, waktu santaiku sungguh banyak. Di sekolah lama, jika tidak salah aku selalu sibuk mengurusi murid-murid lain. Mulai dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 3. Aku juga tidak memiliki teman tetap untuk mengobrol. Setiap hari pasti berubah-ubah tergantung situasi. Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai teman dekat seperti yang lain. Hanya teman biasa. Sedangkan di sekolah baru, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang kesenian bersama Sora. Jika dibandingkan, aku memang lebih senang sekolah baruku karena aku mempunyai teman akrab sekarang. Dibandingkan bersama murid lain, aku lebih senang berada di dekat Sora yang _open minded_ dan optimis di tengah kesedihannya.

Hum...

Kukosongkan pikiranku sambil menatap langit-langit. Aku pun mulai berpikir lagi setelah lima menit berlalu.

Kusadari, ternyata aku tertarik pada Sora. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku, tapi aku hanya ingin Sora selalu bersamaku saja. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana kami menghabiskan waktu di ruang kesenian bersama.

Mendadak, aku teringat pada senyumannya yang lembut, tapi sedih.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku menghela napas lagi. Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan?

**(OlllllO)**

Pagi hari aku berlari pagi seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya juga, aku bertemu dengan Tidus yang sedang lari pagi juga. Kami pun berlari bersama.

"Hei, Riku, mengapa kau mendadak pergi kemarin?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dapat kurasakan Tidus menatapku. "Apa yang membuatmu marah? Wakka mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat marah kemarin."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku hanya kesal. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Pada siapa?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"_Well_, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi Sora memintaku untuk menanyakannya padamu."

Aku menatap lurus ke jalan yang akan kulewati. "Aku kesal pada..."

"Siapa?"

Aku menatapi Tidus, tapi tidak melanjutkannya.

Tidus menghela napas dan kami terdiam sepanjang jalan.

**(V_V)**

"Pagi, Riku!" Sora langsung menyapaku ketika dia masuk kelas.

"Pagi."

Sora menyapa beberapa murid terlebih dahulu, lalu duduk di sampingku karena murid yang duduk di sampingku belum datang.

"Mengapa kau pergi mendadak kemarin?"

Aku menatap Sora. "Tidak apa-apa."

Bibir Sora mengecut dengan dahi mengkerut. "Tapi kata Wakka kau marah kemarin."

"Aku tidak marah, hanya sedang kesal saja."

Ekspresi Sora kembali normal. "Kesal pada apa?"

"Hanya kesal saja," balasku, lalu memalingkan muka dari Sora.

"Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku."

Aku hanya terdiam—jika bicara pun Sora tidak dapat mendengarku. Masih memalingkan muka dari Sora. Sora terdengar menghela napas. Dapat kurasakan tatapannya tertuju padaku.

**(-_-)**

Hari ini aku tidak ada _mood_ untuk berlatih di ruang kesenian. Murid-murid yang lain terlihat pulang lebih awal juga karena persiapan natal telah selesai. Tinggal menunggu harinya.

Karena aku tidak ingin latihan saat diajaknya, maka Sora mengajakku bermain ke rumahnya.

Rumah Sora begitu sederhana dan kecil saat aku masuk. Ruang tamunya sempit, tapi herannya, terdapat kesan hangat. Aku baru tahu bahwa ternyata, Sora hanya tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang tidak memiliki anak. Ayah dan Ibu Sora telah meninggal. Tidak heran Sora sedih saat aku membicarakan tentang Ibunya. Tapi sepertinya, Sora sudah menganggap paman dan bibinya seperti ayah dan ibunya.

Kamar Sora yang kecil terasa semakin sempit dengan sebuah piano tua yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Meski tua, piano ini terlihat terawat dengan baik.

"Maaf kamarku sempit," kata Sora sambil terkekeh malu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku duduk di kasur Sora yang keras. Kamar Sora tertata rapi meski sempit. Banyak tumpukkan buku not lagu di lemarinya. Selebihnya buku pelajaran dan terdapat meja belajar.

"Neh, Riku, bantu aku kerjakan PR yah?" tanya Sora sambil mengeluarkan buku PRnya.

"Ya."

Selama mengerjakan PR, sesekali Sora menanyakan hal-hal yang kulakukan di sekolah ketika dia membantu menghias ruang untuk hari natal. Aku menjawab, aku hanya berjalan-jalan melihat aktivitas klub menggambar yang sibuk mendekorasi bagian luar sekolah. Terkadang aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Terkadang pula aku berada di ruang kesenian sambil bermain biola. Terkadang juga aku langsung pulang.

"...kau tidak suka membantu kami mendekorasi tempat natal?" tanya Sora sambil menggigit pensilnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja, aku merasa kalian tidak membutuhkan bantuanku," jelasku sambil menulis jawaban PR, tapi masih dalam posisi kepala tegak agar Sora bisa melihat gerakan mulutku.

"Tidak juga. Semua yang ingin membantu kami izinkan kok," balas Sora dengan senyum.

Kami. Aku menghela napas mendengar kata tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Sora heran melihatku menghela napas.

"Tidak." Aku memalingkan muka setelah menjawabnya.

"Riku..." Nada Sora terlihat sedih.

Aku menghela napas lagi, lalu menatap Sora. "Aku tidak suka."

"Tidak suka apa?"

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Begitu membukanya, aku pun menjawab, "Aku tidak suka harus menekan keegoisanku. Ketika menekannya, aku menjadi marah dan kesal."

"_Okay_? Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sora terlihat bingung mendengar jawabanku.

"Sora, sesungguhnya, kau adalah teman akrab pertamaku."

"_Hu-uh_?" Sora terlihat semakin bingung.

"Melihatmu lebih akrab pada yang lain, aku..." Kuputuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

"Cemburu?" Sora menangkap apa yang ingin kukatakan.

Aku mengangguk dan Sora langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat kesepian, Riku!" Sora terlihat terkekeh.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal ditertawakan olehnya. Untungnya Sora tidak tahu karena tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Sora pun mencoba meredam tawanya. "Jujur, Riku, ekspresimu tidak terlihat seperti kesepian. Justru sebaliknya, ingin menghindari banyak orang."

Aku terdiam. Mungkin memang seperti itu kurasa ekspresiku.

"Dan kau Sora, meski ekspresimu selalu ceria, terdapat kesedihan yang mendalam di hatimu." Kutatap matanya.

Mata Sora melebar. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak, aku tidak sedih kok."

Aku menghela napas. "Permainanmu terasa sedih."

Mata Sora melebar kembali. "O-oh..." Sora tercengang.

"Bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakannya. Kurasa hampir semua orang yang mendengar permainanmu mengetahuinya."

Sora tersenyum sedih sambil menghela. "Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa mendengar permainanku sendiri, maka aku tidak menyadarinya."

Aku terdiam menatapi Sora yang menunduk. Percuma aku bicara jika dia tidak melihat.

"Aku sedih karena tidak bisa mendengar. Saat kau memainkan biola, seluruh murid langsung tertarik pada permainanmu. Mereka bilang permainanmu bagus. Tapi sebagus apa yang mereka maksud, aku sedih karena tidak mengetahuinya. Saat orang-orang sedang heboh membicarakan sebuah musik terkenal, aku tidak bisa mengikuti topik itu karena tidak pernah mendengarnya.

"Kuputuskan untuk ke ruang kesenian. Menghabiskan waktu di sana. Berharap telingaku dapat mendengar lagu yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku tidak tahu not balok lagu yang sedang terkenal itu. Hingga sekarang aku pun tidak tahu dan aku..."

Sora berhenti. Tanpa dilanjutkan pun aku tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Aku pun pulang ketika menjelang sore. Paman dan Bibi Sora menawarkanku untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka, tapi aku menolak karena khawatir orangtuaku mencari. Aku lupa membawa _HP_, sehingga tidak bisa mengabari bahwa aku pulang terlambat.

"Sampai nanti, Sora. Aku janji kapan-kapan akan makan malam di sini," kataku sebelum pergi.

"Hum!" Sora hanya tersenyum melihatku berjalan pergi.

**(OvO)**

Sehari sebelum natal. Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi aku lari pagi. Kali ini, Ayahku menemaniku lari pagi. Seperti biasa, kami bertemu dengan Tidus. Ayahku terlihat mencoba mengenal Tidus ketika kami berlari bersama.

"...natal kali ini saya coba buat se-_simple_ mungkin agar tidak memakan banyak biaya. Meski _simple_, tapi suasana natal dan kebersamaan ketika natal tetap akan terasa meski tidak semeriah kota." Tidus terlihat sangat percaya diri ketika menjelaskan pertanyaaan Ayahku soal perayaan natal di sekolah.

"Semoga pesta natal tahun ini berjalan sukses." Ayah terlihat memberi dukungan.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Aku hanya terdiam saja tanpa komentar sedikit pun.

**(-.-)**

Hari ini sekolah diliburkan untuk menyambut hari natal esok, tapi aku tetap ke sekolah karena akan berlatih memainkan musik bersama Sora. Kami berlatih agar permainan di hari esok sempurna.

Ketika tiba, sekolah terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid saja yang lalu-lalang menggunakan baju biasa. Mereka yang lalu-lalang ini pastinya anggota OSIS yang ingin memastikan tidak ada yang terlupakan sebelum natal tiba.

Dari kejauhan, aku dapat mendengar dentingan piano permainan Sora. Sepertinya dia datang lebih awal dariku.

Pintu ruang kesenian terlihat terbuka. Di dalam, kulihat ada Tidus dan seorang lelaki _brunette_ yang tidak kukenal. Dari tinggi badannya, aku mengira-ngira bahwa dia lebih tua dari kami sekitar 2 tahun. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia mirip Sora. Satu hal lagi yang aneh. Aku merasa pernah mengenalnya. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di Hollow Bastion.

Ketika aku masuk, Tidus dan orang asing tersebut menatapiku. Ketika orang asing itu menatapiku, aku langsung mengingatnya ketika melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Terra-_Senpai_?" tanyaku dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat mantan ketua OSIS di sini. Terra adalah mantan ketua OSIS dua tahun lalu sebelum aku menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah lamaku. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya karena dialah yang secara tidak langsung menunjukku menjadi ketua OSIS yang selanjutnya.

"Kau adalah...?" Terra terlihat tidak mengingatku.

"Riku. Ketua OSIS yang _Senpai_ tunjuk ketika masa jabatan _Senpai_ berakhir," jelasku.

"Ah, kau pemuda genius itu? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Terra terlihat mengingatku.

"Aku pindah kemari karena orangtuaku pindah kemari," jelasku.

"_Wow_, aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal kakak Sora," kata Tidus dengan nada tidak percaya.

Mataku melebar. Terra adalah kakak Sora? Jika kuperhatikan baik-baik, aku memang baru menyadari sedikit kemiripan antara Sora dan Terra. Selain itu, aku memang pernah melihat bakat Terra dalam bermain musik. Kemampuannya memang hampir setara dengan Sora.

"Ah, ya. Dulu dia ketua OSIS di sekolahku sebelum aku," jelasku dengan datar. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku.

"Hee? Kau pernah jadi ketua OSIS juga, Terra-_Nii_?" Tidus menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Yeah. Saat itu banyak yang memilihku," jelas Terra.

Sora terlihat masih fokus pada permainannya, masih tidak sadar bahwa kami bertiga sedang berbicara.

Kami terdiam hingga Sora selesai main. Dia menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah kami.

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau di sana, Riku?" Sora terlihat heran saat melihatku.

"Cukup lama. Sejak pertengahan permainanmu, aku sudah di sini," jelasku.

"O-oh. Oh ya, Riku, ini kakakku, Terra. Kuyakin dia sudah memperkenalkan diri padamu daritadi. _Nii-san_ selalu kemari sebelum natal dan akan di sini hingga tahun baru," jelasnya.

Tidak heran di tahun terakhir dia menjadi ketua OSIS, dia tidak terlihat saat natal dan Tahun Baru. Padahal anggota OSIS lain membuat kejutan rahasia baginya, tapi pada hari itu dia justru tidak ada. Waktu itu aku masih mengingat betapa kecewanya anggota OSIS lain mendengar bahwa dia tidak akan datang. Meski kecewa, tapi mereka tidak menyatakan kekecewaannya pada Terra. Mereka bersikap seperti biasa, seakan-akan kekecewaan itu tidak ada. Tapi jika mereka tahu bahwa dia hanya memiliki adik yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga kandung—Paman dan Bibinya tidak termasuk, pasti mereka tidak akan kecewa jika mengetahuinya.

Satu-satunya saudara. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kakak atau adik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi orangtuaku bilang satu anak saja cukup. Mungkin karena mereka ingin mencurahkan fokusnya padaku saja, kurasa?

Aku mengangguk. "Kami pernah bertemu dulu. Dulu kami satu sekolah."

Sora terlihat terkejut. "Wah, tidak kusangka kalian berdua akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang tidak terduga." Sora nyegir, lalu menatap Terra. "Neh, _Nii-san_, ini Riku yang kuceritakan semalam. Mungkin kau bisa memberitahukanku apakah permainannya sama bagus atau lebih bagus dariku!"

Terra menatapiku sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Sora dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bisakah kau memainkannya sekarang?" tanya Terra dengan senyuman lembut. Caranya tersenyum memang mirip Sora.

Aku mengangguk. Kuambil biola yang terletak di tempat penyimpanan alat musik seperti biasanya. Aku menyetel senar biolanya dan mencoba menggeseknya untuk melihat apakah setelanku pas atau tidak. Selesai mengetes, aku menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai. Kuapit ujung biola menggunakan dagu dan bahuku. Begitu hendak memulai, kupejamkan mataku untuk memaksimalkan pendengaranku.

Gesekan yang menghasilkan bunyi mulai terdengar. Kumainkan dengan konsentrasi penuh dan mencoba melupakan bahwa saat ini Terra sedang memperhatikan permainanku. Biasanya aku merasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu ketika memainkan biola. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa aku merasa waktu berlalu bergitu lambat.

Permainanku selesai. Saat kubuka mataku, Sora terlihat bosan karena terus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tapi dia memaksakan diri tersenyum saat aku menatapnya. Aku membalas senyumannya. Kuyakin dia sangat bosan menunggu karena tidak bisa mendengar apa pun.

"Bagaimana, _Nii-san_?" Sora menatap Terra dengan wajah penasaran.

Terra merenung sejenak. Herannya, Sora terlihat tegang menanti jawaban. Sedangkan aku, justru merasa biasa-biasa saja. Mengapa situasiku bisa tertukar dengan Sora ya? Seharusnya aku yang merasa tegang, bukan Sora.

"Bisa dikatakan...hampir setara dengan permainanmu, Sora, tapi masih ada kekurangan," jawab Terra.

"Kekurangan di mana, _Senpai_?" tanyaku datar. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa masih terdapat kekurangan, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana.

"Mungkin di konsentrasimu. Saat bermain, sepertinya konsentrasimu bercabang, sehingga permainanmu tidak maksimal."

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada. Konsentrasi bercabang. Memang benar saat bermain aku tidak konsentrasi sepenuhnya. Aku masih memikirkan hal lain, seperti tatapan orang yang menatapiku. Rasanya risih. Terkadang aku juga memikirkan hal lain jika ada yang mengganggu perasaanku. Terutama jika sedang marah, konsentrasiku lebih tertuju pada perasaanku daripada permainanku, sehingga permainanku terdengar seperti orang kesal dengan yang permainannya tidak karuan.

"Apakah ada hal lain, _Senpai_?" tanyaku setelah merenungkan jawabannya tadi.

"Mungkin itu saja."

Terra dan Tidus pun ingin mendengar aku dan Sora bermain bersama. Tidus hanya berada di ruang kesenian ketika kami selesai memainkan satu lagu. Dia harus pergi karena ada urusan dengan keluarganya. Sedangkan Terra, dia terus berada di ruang kesenian hingga kami berhenti latihan.

Kami berhenti ketika hari hampir sore. Kami bertiga berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah. Sora dan Terra mempunyai rencana untuk membeli hadiah natal.

Bicara soal hadiah natal. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali belum membeli hadiah natal. Padahal natal tinggal hitungan jam lagi. Aku bahkan belum membeli hadiah natal untuk kedua orangtuaku. Aku benar-benar lupa dan baru ingat saat Sora mengatakan kado natal.

Aku menghela napas. Apa yang harus kubeli? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kubeli, jadi bagaimana aku bisa pergi toko? Apa ya? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang dulu dan baru membelinya nanti malam.

**(OoO)!**

Kukenakan jaket sebelum pergi keluar. Meski tadi siang cuaca cukup panas, tapi ketika malam tiba, cuaca pasti berubah menjadi dingin. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan berpapasan dengan Ibu yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Kau hendak keluar?"

"Ya. Aku lupa membeli kado natal," jelasku sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pergi dulu," kataku setelah mengenakan sepatu.

"Hati-hati. Hubungi ibu jika kau pulang terlambat."

"Ya."

Udara dingin langsung menyerangku ketika keluar. Untungnya udara dingin di malam hari tidak sedingin udara di pagi hari. Terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ada yang bersama keluarga, ada yang bersama pacarnya, dan ada juga yang berjalan bersama teman sebayanya. Tapi jika kuperhatikan, lebih banyak pasangan yang lebih sering terlihat daripada mereka yang berjalan bersama keluarga dan teman sebayanya. Sedangkan yang berjalan sendirian seperti aku, sepertinya sangat jarang terlihat. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih belum melihat ada orang yang jalan sendirian. Apakah itu berarti aku satu-satunya orang bepergian sendiri di malam _Christmas Eve_? Aku pun hanya mengangkat bahu.

Di Destiny Island, hanya terdapat dua mall. Mall di sini terbilang kecil jika kubandingkan dengan mall di Hollow Bastion. Di Hollow Bastion, terdapat sepuluh mall besar dan kecil. Biasanya di malam _Christmass Eve_, terdapat _discount_ besar-besaran untuk menarik pengunjung mendatangi mall yang mengadakan _discount_. Aku paling malas mengunjungi mall seperti itu. Selain terlalu banyak orang, terkadang kau bisa tergencet saking ramainya. Kadang perebutan barang yang sedang di-_discount_ besar juga menjadi hal yang paling menyebalkan. Jika kau tidak mempunyai mental kuat, maka barang yang di-_discount_ itu tidak akan kau dapatkan.

Perlu kesabaran yang benar-benar tinggi ketika mengantri antrian yang panjangnya bisa sampai 30 meter lebih. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah, setelah mengantri cukup lama, barang yang kau incar telah habis. Untungnya aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Aku hanya sering mendengar teman-temanku bercerita atau mengeluh mereka berhasil atau gagal mendapatkan barang dengan _discount_ besar.

Mereka cerita biasanya karena ingin pamer barang yang mereka beli padaku. Maklum, anak orang kaya. Tapi jika dibilang kaya, keluargaku juga tergolong kaya. Hanya saja, karena orangtuaku senang hal sederhana, tanpa kusadari aku pun menyukai hal yang sederhana juga. Jadi ketika mereka memamerkan barang baru, ya sikapku biasa saja. Lagipula, apa sih untungnya pamer?

Begitu masuk ke mall, aku menghindari toko yang mempunyai banyak pengunjung. Aku tidak suka mengantri. Lebih baik ke tempat yang tidak memiliki _discount_, sehingga aku bisa mengecek kualitas barang yang kubeli dengan tenang.

Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa teman sekolah yang berbelanja bersama keluarga atau temannya. Tapi kami tidak saling menegur jika dia tidak menegurku.

Langkahku terhenti pada toko parfum. Aku melangkah masuk dengan enggan. Aku tidak suka bau parfum, baunya membuatku mual. Tapi ibuku suka parfum, jadinya aku harus masuk untuk membelinya. Untungnya beberapa bulan lalu aku sudah survei wewangian apa yang lagi populer, sehingga aku tinggal menyebut nama parfum tersebut, dibungkus, dan langsung keluar setelah membayarnya menggunakan kartu debit—dan tentu saja uang di bank ini adalah uang jajanan yang kutabung selama berbulan-bulan. Harga parfum ini hampir sama dengan uang jajan yang kutabung selama satu bulan. Lumayan mahal.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi mall. Kali ini menuju tempat penjualan jam tangan. Aku pun mengamati jam tangan yang terpajang di lemari pajangan. Aku pernah mendengar Ayah berkomentar tentang sebuah jam yang menurutnya bagus di sebuah koran. Aku masih ingat jenis jam, nama, dan serinya. Mungkin aku akan membelikannya untuk kado nanti. Tapi saat menanyakan harga jam tersebut, mataku melebar dan jantungku nyaris berhenti ketika mendengarnya. Terlalu mahal. Bahkan seluruh tabungan saja—tabungan selama 3 tahun lebih— tidak cukup membelinya. Aku pun melangkah keluar dengan _sweat drop_. Jam tangan kelas elite. Bukan sekedar 'kaya' saja. Cari alternatif lain.

Langkah kakiku membawaku menuju toko ikat pinggang. Mungkin tidak terlihat mewah karena ikat pinggang terkadang tertutup oleh baju. Tapi siapa bilang harga ikat pinggang—terutama yang kulit— murah? Meski ada _discount_, tapi karena ini 'khusus pria', sehingga tempat ini tidak seramai toko-toko yang menjual pernak-pernik khusus perempuan. Aku langsung membeli ikat pinggang yang menurutku cocok dengan gaya ayah. Harganya? _Well_, sedikit membuatku meringis. Harganya 5 bulan lebih uang jajanku sehari-hari. Yah, tapi uang ini juga sebenarnya bukan uang hasil jerih payahku sih.

Kado untuk orangtuaku sudah terbeli. Sekarang saatnya aku akan membelikan kado untuk teman-teman sekelas juga dan juga guru sekolah. Ini merupakan rutinitas tiap tahun yang melelahkan. Biasanya aku selalu melakukannya jauh-jauh hari. Sayangnya aku lupa.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum membeli kado untuk teman-teman sekolah. Jumlah siswa-siswi ada tigapuluh lima orang. Siswa ada sembilanbelas orang. Siswi ada enambelas orang. Mungkin aku akan membelikan sapu tangan untuk siswa lelaki. Sedangkan siswi, mungkin cup cake saja. Untuk guru-guru, kurasa kartu ucapan natal dan setangkai bunga cukup.

Aku pun mulai berjalan dan mencari sapu tangan, cup cake, dan bunga. Tatapanku tertuju pada sebuah piano jaman dulu ketika melintasi sebuah toko yang menjual alat-alat musik. Bentuk pianonya mirip piano tua milik Sora.

Aku mematung sejenak menatapi piano jaman dulu tersebut. Sepertinya aku ingin membelikan hadiah khusus untuk Sora saja. Kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam toko alat musik. Kudekati piano jaman dulu tersebut. Penjaga toko ini terlihat mendekatiku yang tertarik pada piano ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan membuat penjaga kebingungan. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Hanya saja, aku sedikit bingung. Aku mencari sesuatu yang cocok dengan piano jenis ini."

Sang Penjaga pun kebingungan mendengar kata-kataku. Dia pun menghampiri Penjaga lain. Mungkin ingin bertanya soal kata-kataku tadi. Selama mereka berdiskusi beberapa menit, kutatapi benda-benda yang terpajang di toko ini. Tatapanku berhenti pada sebuah buku not balok yang tersusun rapi. Buku tersebut berisi puluhan not balok lagu yang sedang _hits_.

'_Saat orang-orang sedang heboh membicarakan sebuah musik terkenal, aku tidak bisa mengikuti topik itu karena tidak pernah mendengarnya_.' Kata-kata Sora mendadak teringat olehku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuambil beberapa buku not balok yang berisi lagu yang sedang _hits_. Meski Sora tidak bisa mendengarnya langsung, kuyakin dia akan mengetahui sebagus apa lagu yang sedang _hits_ ini jika dimainkan olehnya.

Ketika berjalan mendekati kasir, Penjaga toko yang bertanya padaku tadi terlihat heran. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku. Yang pasti, masih banyak hal yang harus kubeli saat ini.

**(-v-)**

Acara natal di sekolah diadakan di malam hari. Aku pun punya waktu santai di pagi hari. Tapi di siang hari, saudara Ayah dan Ibu datang mengunjungi kami sekaligus melihat rumah baru kami. Teman dari sekolah lamaku juga ada yang datang mengunjungiku.

"Hei, Roxas, Axel," sapaku ketika menemui mereka.

"Hei."

Mereka berdua merupakan mantan anggota OSIS tahun lalu. Kami bertiga sering bekerja sama ketika menyiapkan natal tahun lalu. Mereka berdua adalah anggota yang paling bisa kuandalkan ketika mengurus pekerjaan yang kuberikan. Sisanya sering mengerjakan tugas dengan tidak benar. Keluarnya mereka berdua cukup membuatku kerepotan dalam mengurus natal tahun ini.

Berhubung ruang tamu penuh dengan saudara Ayah dan Ibuku, maka kuajak mereka berdua ke kamarku saja.

"Rumahmu lebih kecil dari sebelumnya." Roxas terlihat memperhatikan rumahku saat berjalan menuju kamar.

"_Yeah_. Ayah dan Ibuku membeli rumah yang lebih sederhana dari sebelumnya, tapi mempunyai ruang klinik yang cukup luas," jelasku.

"_Well_, paling tidak tempat ini nyaman," komentar Axel.

Begitu masuk, Axel dan Roxas langsung duduk di lantai. Aku pun ikut duduk di lantai.

"Bagaimana persiapan natal di sana?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Agak sedikit kacau semenjak orang lain menggantikanmu mengontrol penyiapan acara natal."

Miris rasanya ketika mendengarnya. Setelah berjuang selama berbulan-bulan menyiapkan perayaan natal, ternyata hasil acaranya sedikit kacau. Semoga saja natal nanti malam tidak bertambah kacau.

Aku menghela napas dalam sebelum berbicara, "Tumben kalian berdua datang berkunjung ke tempat ini."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang dengan kedatangan kami?" tanya Roxas dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Dahiku pun mengkerut. "Bukannya begitu. Maksudku, kalian berdua datang jauh-jauh ke Destiny Island—yang merupakan kota kecil dan tidak istimewa, hanya untuk mengunjungiku?"

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Kami kemari karena aku ingin sekalian mengunjungi sepupuku. Sudah cukup lama kami tidak bertemu," jelas Roxas.

"Oh."

Kami berbincang-bincang hingga 30 menit berlalu. Roxas dan Axel menanyakan bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di tempat ini. Mereka juga bertanya tentang fasilitas, pelajaran, dan berbagai hal lain di sekolah baruku.

**(-_-)**

Aku mengenakan baju pesta ketika melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5:31 sore. Kuambil lima buah kantong yang berisi hadiah natal nanti malam. Kurasa aku akan memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini ketika _event_ pertukaran kado. Saudara Ayah dan Ibuku terlihat masih berada di sini. Sepertinya mereka akan pulang besok malam setelah berbicara banyak hal dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Melepas rasa rindu memang tidak bisa dilakukan hanya dengan satu-dua jam saja.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi ke pesta natal di sekolah dulu. Aku permisi, Paman, Tante," kataku ketika melewati ruang tamu.

"Hati-hati!"

"Ya."

Aku langsung menuju sekolah ketika keluar. Sebenarnya pesta mulai pukul 7 malam. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal karena Sora ingin kami berlatih sebentar sebelum bermain di perayaan natal. Ketika memasuki ruang kesenian, kulihat Sora, Terra, dan dua orang yang merupakan orang luar, berada di ruangan tersebut. Dua orang luar itu terlihat familiar bagiku. Karena keduanya membelakangiku, aku pun mendekati keduanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Mataku melebar akibat terkejut.

"Riku?"

"Roxas? Axel? Mengapa kalian bisa ada di sekolahku?" Aku terheran-heran melihat keberadaan Roxas dan Axel.

"Karena sepupuku sekolah di sini," jawab Roxas sambil menunjuk Sora.

Sora...sepupu Roxas? Roxas menyentuh bahu Sora, Sora berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Roxas. Sekali lagi aku terkejut. Jika kuperhatikan baik-baik, Sora dan Roxas memang memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama. Mereka seperti kembar, hanya saja berbeda warna rambut dan model rambut. Pantas saja aku merasa sedikit familiar pada Sora. Jika seandainya saja rambut Sora _blond_ seperti Roxas, mungkin aku akan langsung menganggapnya sebagai Roxas.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau sepupunya Terra," balasku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kau kan tidak pernah tanya," jawab Roxas sambil menghela napas.

"Kau benar."

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sora sambil menatapiku dan Roxas secara bergantian.

Roxas menatap Sora. "Ya, kami satu sekolah, tapi beda kelas."

"Oh."

Aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui ternyata Roxas bisa memainkan piano juga. Menurut Axel—dia bercerita ketika aku komentar tentang permainan Roxas, Roxas mempelajarinya dari Sora. Sora sudah bermain piano cukup lama, sekitar 8 tahun lebih. Sora sangat suka bermain piano. Sehingga, setiap kali Roxas datang mengunjunginya, maka Sora mengajaknya bermain piano bersama.

Kami berlatih hingga pesta hampir dimulai.

**(OvO)**

Pesta natal sungguh terasa meriah di tengah minimnya fasilitas. Perayaan ini benar-benar yang seperti dikatakan Tidus, lebih mementingkan rasa bersama. Harus kuakui, perayaan natal di sini memang sangat menyentuh hati. Mereka saling berbagi. Tidak peduli kotak hadiah dari temannya besar atau pun kecil. Yang mereka perdulikan bukanlah isi dari kado tersebut, melainkan hati sahabatnya.

Sora yang paling banyak menerima pelukan yang terlihat sangat erat dan dapat membuatmu sesak napas. Sepertinya orang yang paling disayangi adalah Sora.

Tidus terlihat mendekatiku yang berdiri di pojokkan sambil meminum sirup.

"Man, tahun ini lagi-lagi aku kalah dari Sora," katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tahun lalu Sora yang paling banyak mendapatkan pelukan persahabatan?"

"Yup. Harus kuakui, Sora memanglah murid terramah di sekolah ini. Dia yang paling banyak tersenyum, dia paling banyak menyapa, dia yang paling suka menolong, dan dia juga yang paling banyak teman di sini." Tidus terlihat tersenyum melihat Sora yang masih mendapatkan banyak pelukan.

Aku menghela napas. Karena sejak tadi aku tidak ada kesempatan mendekati Sora, hingga kini aku masih belum memberikan kado untuk Sora. Semua murid dan guru sudah kukasih, hanya Sora seorang—Terra tidak kukasih karena mereka bukan murid sekolah ini. Sedangkan Roxas dan Axel, mereka diluar perhitunganku sehingga hadiahnya tidak cukup— yang belum mendapatkan kado dariku.

Aku baru bisa mendekati Sora ketika pesta berakhir. Sora terlihat sangat lelah karena dia terus diajak berdansa oleh siswi-siswi yang ada. Tidus pun menjadi sasaran para siswi sehingga dia tewas—maksudku terkapar—di lantai. Sebenarnya ada banyak siswi mengajakku juga, hanya saja kutolak karena tidak ingin berdansa. Roxas dan Axel yang sebagai tamu juga menjadi sasaran para siswi, hanya saja tidak sebanyak Sora dan Tidus.

"_Wow_. Tadi sangat menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan," kata Sora sambil tertawa pelan. Dari tawanya saja dia terlihat sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdansa. "Aku tidak melihatmu berdansa, Riku? Kau tidak bisa dansa?"

"Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau. Nanti nasibku sama sepertimu dan Tidus jika aku ikut berdansa," jawabku dengan senyum sinis.

Sora terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau benar."

Kuambil kado untuk Sora dan kuberikan padanya. Sora terdiam sejenak sebelum menerimanya.

"Untukku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"_Thanks_," kata Sora dengan senyuman. "Sebentar, aku juga ada kado untukmu!"

Sora berlari keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia sampai menabrak seorang guru yang hendak masuk. Sora terlihat meminta maaf, lalu menghilang ketika keluar.

Sora kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Ukuran kadonya kira-kira hanya sebesar telapak tanganku.

"Ini."

Kuambil kado tersebut darinya. "_Thanks_."

Sora hanya tersenyum.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi mulai meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku, Sora, Tidus, Roxas, Axel, dan Terra berjalan pulang bersama. Kami tidak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di taman, masih ada pesta kecil yang tidak boleh kami lewatkan. Santa Claus terlihat berdiri di depan pohon natal raksasa membagi-bagikan kado bagi anak-anak.

Kusadari Tidus, Roxas, Axel, dan Terra terpisah dari kami berdua karena keramaian di tempat ini. Aku terus mengikuti Sora agar tidak terpisah darinya. Sora sangat antusias, ingin melihat Santa Claus dari dekat.

"_Neh, neh_, Riku! Tolong foto aku bersama Santa Claus, ya?" pinta Sora sambil menyerahkan _HP_-nya padaku.

Sora berlari mendekati Santa Claus. Bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain, aku memotret Sora dan Santa Claus. Sora berlari mendekatiku, tidak sabar melihat hasil potretan tadi.

"Kau ingin foto bersama Santa Claus, Riku?" tanya Sora setelah menerima _HP_-nya kembali.

"Tidak."

Semakin malam, tempat ini semakin ramai. Wajar, karena di tempat ini, akan ada pesta kembang api yang sangat meriah ketika tengah malam. Saking ramainya, aku dan Sora saling berdesak-desakkan dengan pengunjung lain. Tubuhku dan Sora saling berdempetan. Muka Sora terlihat memerah saat dia memegang bajuku ketika dia hendak terjatuh akibat terdorong. Kupeluk pinggangnya. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong oleh orang lain.

"Ri-Riku, kurasa, ada baiknya kita ke tempat yang lega saja," kata Sora. Masih memegangi pakaianku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Sora tidak bisa melihat wajahku, sehingga percuma jika aku bicara. Kami berdua bersusah payah keluar dari keramaian. Kurasakan udara segar setelah keluar dari keramaian. Sora terlihat lega saat kami keluar.

"Tadi sesak sekali," kata Sora sambil terkekeh.

"Ya."

Kembang api masih belum dimulai. Aku menatapi sekelilingku. Mungkin terdapat tempat yang nyaman melihat kembang api. Kulihat sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi tidak jauh dari lokasi pohon natal.

"Ikut aku," kataku sambil menatap Sora.

Kupegang tangannya dan mengajaknya mendekati pohon. Aku memanjat lebih dahulu, lalu kuulurkan tanganku pada Sora.

"Dari atas sini lebih nyaman melihat kembang api," kataku ketika mengulurkan tangan.

Sora mengangguk dengan senyum, lalu menerima uluran tanganku. Kutarik Sora yang kesulitan memanjat. Sora sampai memelukku karena takut jatuh. Sora terdiam sejenak sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Sora memalingkan mukanya dariku.

Ada yang salah? Apa?

Kusentuh bahu Sora. Dia pun menatapiku.

"Ada apa?"

Mendadak, mukanya memerah dan dia memalingkan muka lagi. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kembang api pun mulai menghiasi langit malam. Kami berdua terdiam selama kembang api terus meluncur ke langit. Bunga api yang berwarna-warni terlihat indah sekali. Sayangnya, suara berisik dari letusan kembang api cukup menggangguku.

Letusan kembang api pun berhenti. Sora masih menatap ke langit. Padahal kini langit telah kembali gelap. Sora menunduk sejenak, sebelum menatapiku.

"Meriah yah." Sora menyengir.

"Ya."

Aku turun terlebih dahulu, lalu menatap Sora.

"Lompatlah. Nanti kutangkap," kataku sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke atas.

Sora terlihat ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah..."

Sora terlihat menelan ludah sebelum memutuskan untuk melompat. Kutangkap tubuh Sora dengan baik. Sayangnya, aku kehilang keseimbangan dan kami berdua terjatuh.

_Bruk!_

"_Ouch_!"

Kami berdua sama-sama merasa kesakitan. Tapi aku yang paling merasakan sakit ketika jatuh karena tubuhku menjadi bantalan bagi Sora.

Kami berdua lalu sama-sama tertawa.

"Katanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Sora sambil terkekeh.

"Tadinya kupikir begitu. Tadi aku kehilangan keseimbangan saat menahan bebanmu," balasku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya aku seberat itu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Beban ketika benda jatuh dengan benda tidak jatuh itu berbeda, Sora."

"Ah, kau benar. Beratku meningkat ketika aku melompat turun. Itu karena gaya gravitasi, kan?"

"Nilai 100 untukmu."

Sora langsung nyegir mendengarnya.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Baru kusadari begitu dekatnya wajah kami setelah kami terdiam. Apakah sejak tadi wajah kami memang sedekat ini? Wajah Sora terlihat sedikit memerah. Wajah Sora terlihat mendekati wajahku. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan. Kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh bibirku.

Begitu wajah Sora menjauh, dia mendadak bangun dan berlari meninggalkanku yang masih membatu di tempat. Aku baru beraksi beberapa detik setelah Sora pergi. Kusentuh bibirku yang terasa dingin. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas sentuhan bibir Sora yang lembut dan dingin. Aku pun menyadari, bahwa sesungguhnya aku menyukai Sora.

Tepatnya, mungkin sudah lama menyadari, tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan menekannya dalam-dalam. Aku tahu perasaan sukaku pada Sora terus tumbuh ketika kami terus bersama. Tapi berhubung ini 'tidak normal', mungkin ini sebabnya aku menekan perasaan ini. Sepertinya aku marah melihat Sora bersama Tidus karena aku cemburu.

Aku tersenyum. Terdapat perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap dalam diriku. Aku senang dapat menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Aku lebih senang lagi mengetahui Sora juga menyukaiku. Tapi...

Mengapa Sora lari? Apakah dia khawatir dianggap aneh olehku? Jika ya, aku harus segera meluruskan masalah ini.

**(-_-7)**

"Katanya dia tidak ingin menemuimu."

Begitulah kata Roxas dan Terra selama lima hari berturut-turut saat aku mencoba menemui Sora. Karena sekolah libur hingga beberapa hari setelah natal, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Sora di rumahnya untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman antara aku dan dia. Aku menghela napas dalam ketika mendengarnya untuk yang kelima belas kalinya. Pagi, siang, dan sore, selama lima hari berturut-turut, aku mencoba menemui Sora.

Kutanyakan alasan mengapa Sora tidak mau menemuiku, Roxas dan Terra hanya mengangkat bahu atau menggelengkan kepalanya. Sora tidak memberikan alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin menemuiku. Apakah dia membenciku? Tapi apa yang membuatnya membenciku? Kurasa bukan itu alasannya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Besok aku akan menemuinya lagi. Besok... tanggal 31 Desember. Sehari sebelum pergantian tahun. Kuharap besok Sora mau menemuiku.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok," kataku pada Roxas dan Terra.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

Kumasukkan tanganku ke saku. Belakangan ini udara terasa dingin. Terutama sore hari. Perasaanku terasa kosong belakangan ini. Biasanya rasa dingin ini tidak pernah menggangguku. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sora sering membuatku lupa akan cuaca dingin di Destiny Island. Meski dingin, biasanya terdapat perasaan hangat di hati yang menepis rasa dingin ini. Sekarang, perasaan hangat tersebut pergi semenjak Sora tidak ingin menemuiku.

Sora...

**(O_O)**

Roxas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat aku datang ke rumah Sora. Padahal aku belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Aku menghela napas dalam. Hari ini, sudah tiga kali aku datang. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Sora saja sampai bertanya ada apa dengan aku dan Sora. Mereka sampai mengira kami berdua bertengkar. Padahal, kami tidak bertengkar, tapi Sora mendadak tidak mau menemuiku sejak...dia menciumku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada siapa pun.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. "Tolong bilang pada Sora, malam ini, aku akan menunggunya di depan pohon natal. Aku akan terus menunggunya di sana hingga dia datang. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Sangat penting."

"Sepenting apa?" tanya Roxas dengan curiga.

"Ini menyangkut hidupku," jawabku serius, tapi sedih.

Roxas menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya kau mau mati?" Roxas terheran-heran.

Dahiku mengkerut dan mataku menyipit mendengarnya. "Begitulah," kataku dengan kesal.

Roxas mendesis sambil tersenyum. "Aku bercanda. Jawabanmu terlalu...aneh. Akan kupastikan Sora mau menemuimu nanti malam."

Alis terangkat sebelah. "Caranya?"

Roxas tersenyum sinis. "Cukup aku saja yang tahu."

Aku pun memasang wajah bingung, lalu pergi setelah mengangkat bahu. Aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil jaket karena kuyakin nanti malam akan sangat dingin meski suhu udaranya tidak sampai minus.

"Kau akan menunggu pergantian di sekitar pohon natal di taman?" tanya Ayahku ketika aku hendak keluar lagi setelah mengambil jaket sepanjang lutut.

"Ya."

"Sendirian?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Bersama Sora," jawabku dengan senyum.

Ayah ikut tersenyum. "Hati-hati."

"Ya."

Aku berjalan menuju ke taman. Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika pohon natal besar berada di hadapanku. Tempat ini cukup ramai dengan banyak pasangan yang kira-kira seumuran denganku. Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain. Saling menghangatkan diri di tengah udara dingin. Saling berpegangan tangan untuk memperat hubungan.

Aku merasa miris pada diriku sendiri yang hanya sendirian di sini. _Well_, apa boleh buat. Kutatapi langit yang penuh dengan hiasan kembang api dari berbagai tempat. Mengapa belakangan ini aku merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat seperti siput? Apakah aku saja yang merasa kesepian? Aku menghela napas dalam. Uap panas yang dikeluarkan oleh saat menghela napas terlihat berwarna putih. Uap tersebut menghilang dalam beberapa detik.

Sora, apakah kau akan datang? Mengapa kau tidak ingin menemuiku? Kau tidak membenciku. Kau juga tidak memberi alasan. Kau ingin menjauhiku tanpa sebab. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku juga. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika seandainya kau tidak kunjung datang hingga hari esok?

Aku ingin melihat wajahmu.

Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.

Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu.

Aku ingin mendengar tawamu.

Aku ingin melihat keceriaanmu.

Aku ingin mendengar permainan pianomu.

Aku...

"Riku!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku, betapa senangnya aku melihat Sora mau menemuiku.

"Sora."

"Riku! Kumohon jangan bunuh diri!" pinta Sora sambil memegang jaketku. Dia terlihat sedih dan hendak menangis.

Alisku terangkat sebelah. 'Bunuh diri', katanya? Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sosok Roxas dan Axel. Roxas terlihat terkekeh melihat ekspresiku yang terheran-heran.

'_Dasar_,' pikirku sambil menghela napas. Kupegangi bahu Sora. "Aku tidak akan bunuh diri," kataku mencoba menenangkan Sora.

"Tapi Roxas bilang, kau frustasi dan hendak bunuh diri karena terkena sebuah penyakit parah yang tidak kunjung sembuh-sembuh!" Sora terlihat semakin sedih.

Alisku terangkat lagi dan aku langsung memberi tatapan _death glare_ pada Roxas yang terlihat tertawa lepas. Jadi ini cara Roxas memastikan Sora mau menemuiku? Mengapa harus sedramatis seperti ini sih? Tidak heran Roxas tersenyum sinis saat aku menanyakannya.

Aku menghela napas dalam sebelum meluruskan masalah yang semakin membingungkan ini. "Sora, aku sehat-sehat saja. Tidak memiliki penyakit berbahaya. Tidak ingin bunuh diri juga. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai salah paham, tapi yang dikatakan Roxas tidak benar."

"Termasuk kata-kata 'ini menyangkut hidupku'?"

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku memang mengatakannya."

"Jadi kau memang mau bunuh diri!?" teriak Sora hingga kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sora memegangi mulutnya. Dia pun malu karena membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar betapa kerasnya suaranya tadi jika saja kami tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku memegang dahi dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Dengarkan aku dulu, Sora. Jangan buat aku kesulitan menjelaskan karena kau semakin salah paham."

"_O-okay_," balasnya dengan muka memerah.

Kugerakkan mulutku tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Kuyakin Sora tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan karena dia memang tidak perlu mendengar. Cukup membaca gerakan bibirku.

Sora terlihat terkejut. Mukanya langsung merah padam dan dia melangkah mundur sekali.

Sekali lagi kukatakan padanya tanpa suara.

Sora menyentuh dadanya. Dia menatap ke bawah sejenak, lalu menatapku. "Aku juga," katanya dengan malu-malu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.51 malam. Tempat ini semakin ramai dengan orang yang berpasangan dan juga bersama teman-temannya. Meski pergantian tahun masih sekitar 2 jam lagi, tapi sudah banyak orang yang memainkan kembang api dan menarik perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung.

Sora terlihat kedinginan karena tidak membawa jaket. Kulepaskan jaketku. Ketika kukenakan padanya, aku menciumnya. Pertemuan bibir yang hanya beberapa detik sangat menghangatkan perasaanku. Mata Sora terlihat melebar ketika bibir kami berpisah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengulangi ucapanku tadi tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Sora membalas senyumanku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Bunyi kembang api yang keras dan cahaya warna-warni menyinari kami di bawah. Kami berdua melangkah menjauh dari keramaian. Bergandengan tangan ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Bersama menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun.

Warna-warni di langit semakin meriah ketika tinggal beberapa menit pergantian tahun. Bunyi-bunyi terompet terdengar dari berbagai arah. Ketika tinggal 10 detik lagi, orang-orang mulai menghitung mundur dengan teriakan semangat tinggi.

"Sebentar lagi," kataku sambil menatap Sora.

Sora mengangguk.

"Nol!" teriak yang amat keras terdengar dari seluruh tempat.

Kembang api dalam jumlah banyak meluncur bersamaan. Bunyi terompet terus berbunyi secara bergantian. Teriakkan orang-orang yang menyambut Tahun Baru dengan gembira terdengar dari mana-mana.

"_Happy New Year_, Sora," kataku dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_!_ Happy New Year too_, Riku!" Sora tersenyum, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. "Maaf atas sikapku selama 6 hari sebelumnya, Riku. Sebenarnya aku takut menemuimu karena takut kau membenciku karena aku menciummu," jelasnya dengan sedih.

"_It's okay_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu, tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadari perasaan ini karena takut kau membenciku juga."

"Berarti kita sehati," balas Sora dengan cengiran.

Kami sama-sama terkekeh mendengarnya. Kurasa, tahun baru ini merupakan awal baru bagi kami berdua. Memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Mencoba saling mengenal sekali lagi. Mencoba hal-hal baru yang belum pernah kami coba di tahun lalu. Memperbarui diri sendiri, dalam arti memperbaiki kekurangan pada diri sendiri atau menerimanya.

_This is just a begining._

_The real story just start now._

_Everything is up to those two._

_Sad ending?_

_Normal ending?_

_Happy ending?_

_Well, it's depend on those two._

_**End.**_

* * *

_**Author Note**:_ selesaaaaaai! _Wow_! Ternyata _fic_ ini panjang yah! XD _review please_? Oh ya, ada _misstype_ tidak? Hehehehe…

* * *

**(OvO) _Omeka/Extra_ 1 (OvO)**

"Hei, Sora. Hingga sekarang, aku tidak tahu judul lagu yang selalu kita mainkan. Apa judulnya?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Sora tersenyum. Dia menyentuh hatinya sambil memejamkan mata. "Sesungguhnya, aku sendiri tidak bisa menentukan judulnya dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah menemukannya judulnya."

Aku terdiam menatapi Sora yang masih menutup matanya. Perlahan, mata Sora terbuka dan dia menatapiku.

"Ketika bersamamu, aku merasa nada-nada di hatiku terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Maka dari itu kutemukan judul yang sesuai untuk lagu ini. _Tune of My Heart_. Sebuah lagu yang melambangkan perasaanku saat ini. Lagu ini mungkin bisa melambangkan perasaanku padamu, Riku."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

**(OvO) _Omeka/Extra 2_ (OvO) Roxas _POV_ (OvO)**

Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat Sora dan Riku tersenyum di tengah keramaian di taman. Akhirnya keduanya bisa bersama lagi.

"Dasar. Lama sekali sih sadarnya," kataku sambil menghela napas.

"_Nah_, mereka berdua pemalu. Makanya lama," balas Axel sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Riku bukan pemalu, melainkan bodoh karena menutup perasaannya. Dia selalu begitu terhadap semua perempuan sekelasnya. Sepertinya dia juga baru sadar setelah Sora bertindak duluan."

Axel terkekeh. "Nah, mungkin kau benar. Ya paling tidak hubungan mereka berdua membaik."

Aku tersenyum. "Urusan kita di sini sudah selesai. Mari kita habiskan malam tahun baru bersama, Axel."

"_Okay_," balas Axel dengan senyum.

Kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman. Menjauh dari keramaian.

Aku senang akhirnya Sora menemukan secercah kebahagiaan. Semenjak dia kehilangan pendengarannya, meski Sora terlihat selalu bersikap seperti biasa, tapi aku tahu terdapat perubahan dalam hatinya. Dia...seperti kehilangan kebahagiaannya meski selalu positif. Nada permainan berubah. Dari yang biasanya ceria, kini berubah sedih. Aku dan Terra tidak berani menyinggung soal permainannya yang sedih. Bahkan tidak satu pun teman Sora yang berani menyinggungnya. Mereka takut perkataan mereka melukai hati Sora.

Dua tahun lalu, aku, Terra dan Axel berada di Destiny Island untuk merayakan natal bersama Sora. Hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dekorasi natal yang tergantung di langit-langit akan terjatuh karena baut yang menahan beban benda tersebut tidak terpasang dengan kuat akibat kelalaian. Beberapa orang terluka, tapi yang paling parah adalah Sora. Sora terbentur untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika dia terjatuh. Kepalanya terbentur lantai dan membuatnya koma selama beberapa hari. Dia bahkan kehilangan ingatannya tentang kejadian hari itu.

Axel menciumku ketika aku sedang melamun. Bibirnya yang dingin mengagetkanku.

"Axel!" protesku setelah mendorongnya. "Ini tempat umum!" Mukaku memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," jawabnya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku pun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Memang sepi. Aku pun menatap Axel sejenak, lalu membalas ciumannya tadi.

"_Happy New Year_," kataku sambil merangkul lehernya.

"_Yeah_," katanya, lalu dia membalas ciumanku.

Sora, kuharap mulai sekarang kau selalu bahagia. Seperti aku saat ini.


End file.
